Honor, Sangre y Nieve
by Comando Rebelde
Summary: Para Ludmi, de tu AIR. Que disfrutes.
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes aquí empleados, son de mi autoría. El entorno donde se mueven y ellos mismos, pertenecen a G.R.R.M; más conocido como "El gordo que no mueve un dedo para escribir Vientos de Invierno".**

**Dedicatoria: Para la más reciente de las Hijas de la Rebelión. Esto es para ti Ludmi. Sé de antemano que no es la gran cosa u.u te pido disculpas por ello. Espero que por lo menos te haga pasar un buen rato y no sea tan vomitivo como pienso que es. No dudes en tirarme a las hogueras de Melisandre, si estas palabras que vienen a continuación no son de tu agrado; pues con gusto me sacrificaré para que el UNICO y VERDADERO REY de PONIENTE, conquiste el Trono ajajaj fuera de estupideces, espero que te agrade aunque solamente sea un poquito =D**


	2. Brienne: La Dama de Hierro

**Brienne de Tarth: La Dama de Hierro**

* * *

Estaba sentada y aun así, estaba cansada. Fatigada podría ser la palabra más adecuada. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, llevaba con ese estado anímico toda su vida. Una completa y absoluta existencia basada en el cansancio físico y mental, que suponía llevar a todas partes esa carga. Una carga denominada bajo la etiqueta de "mujer".

Desde la más tierna infancia, por las sus venas, corría la sangre del guerrero. No deseaba ser la dama en apuros salvada por un caballero. Ella quería ser "ese" caballero.

Nunca quiso muñecas para peinar, vestidos para lucir, joyas con las que engalanarse. Siempre sonó con pesadas armaduras, afiladas espadas. Con la justicia, el deber y el honor. Esos siempre han sido sus tres mayores convicciones.

Proteger al débil. Actuar en consecuencia a las leyes. Y vivir con la cabeza alta. Tres convicciones que rompió una tras otra, a diferentes niveles.

En primer lugar, desestimó la línea de sangre. Teniendo en cuenta el incesto producido entre los mellizos Lannister, tendría que haber servido a Lord Stannis. No lo hizo. ¿Motivos? El amor. El primer amor. Aquel que se te clava con más fuerza, con más ahínco y con más profundidad. Aquel que sería capaz de hacer nevar en el desierto. Aquel que convierte en polvo las estrellas. ¿Cómo podría negarle nada al único hombre que era capaz de dedicarle una sonrisa sincera? No, no podía. Ni todo el oro, ni todas las leyes o castigos, habrían podido romper ese vínculo.

Por él se batió en duelo contra el Caballero de las Flores. Aquella tarde no solamente cosechó una victoria. También sembró el favor del Rey, pues el siempre atento, carismático y apuesto Renly Baratheon, le había permitido formar parte de su Guardia Personal. La Guardia Arcoíris.

Todo iba bien. Todo hasta aquella noche. Una noche con aire cortante, silenciosa de no ser por el bullicioso campamento y tétrica; una noche en la que las artes oscuras suelen hacer acto de presencia. Y eso es lo que sucedió.

Su amado Rey, abandonó el mundo de los vivos de la peor de las maneras. Después de despojarle de la armadura y aguardar a que terminara de conversar con Lady Catelyn Stark, una ráfaga de aire invadió la tienda; al segundo, se apareció una sombra maligna, una figura negra que con afilados movimientos asesinó al Monarca, sin que este tuviera oportunidad de defenderse. Solamente después de que se desvaneciera con la rapidez con la que apareció, entró en razón, percatándose que aquel monstruoso ser, tenía la apariencia de Stannis Baratheon. Quizás sería el mayor de los hermanos, quizás era el legítimo heredero al Trono de Hierro, pero… ¿Cómo uno podía permitir que un hombre con semejantes artimañas demoniacas a su disposición, gobernara los Reinos? En aquel momento, Brienne de Tarth, había perdido el posible respeto que podría albergar hacia ese malhumorado hombre.

Después del regicidio, del cual, fue acusada injustamente, se pudo a las órdenes de Catelyn Stark. La pobre viuda, le encomendó una importante misión. Llevar al Matarreyes a Desembarco del Rey, y así poder recuperar a sus hijas.

Con Jaime Lannister cruzo ríos, y atravesó montes. El tiempo y los hombres, los traicionaron. En Fuerte Terror se batió en duelo con un oso, encima, vestida con un vestido color rosa. Jaime la salvó de una muerte segura.

El largo camino le sirvió a la dama de Tarth, conocer más fielmente la personalidad de su acompañante. Tal vez fuera por el hecho de que le cortaron una mano, pero según lo que pudo comprobar de primera mano, Jaime Lannister no le parecía el ser vil y despreciable que todos contaban a sus espaldas. Es cierto que asesinó por la espalda al que era Rey en aquellos tiempos, pero a parte de esos, sus acciones no hacían sino resaltar bajo los destellos del compromiso, la lealtad y el orgullo.

Poco a poco, iba sintiendo por él sentimientos encontrados. Sentimientos que al igual que con Renly, nunca jamás podrían ser correspondidos. Se había hecho a la idea de ellos desde hacía mucho tiempo ya. Se había acostumbrado a conformarse con la mera compañía de quien pudiera robarle parte de su corazón.

Entonces, llegó el momento en el que le regaló su espada. Una espada de acero Valyrio. Una espada, que por nombre llevaría "Guarda Juramentos", y una espada con la que lucharía y removería todo Poniente en busca de la niña Stark.

Aparte de la espada, obtuvo otro regalo. Aunque este, un tanto envenenado. Un escudero. Podrick Payne. El antiguo escudero de Lord Tyrion.

El muchacho, aunque atento, era un lastre. Ni tan siquiera era capaz de dirigir los andares de su caballo. Y respecto a la caza y la cocina, había intentado asar un conejo, sin despellejarlo primero. Lo que dio lugar a que el pobre animal terminara pisoteado en el suelo, pues el pelaje había terminado incendiándose.

Justo después, cuando ella se había sentado en un tronco, el joven con toda su buena fe, había corrido a su ayuda. Ella lo espantó, diciéndole que ya llevaba muchos años arreglándoselas sola para quitarse la armadura. Apenas le llevó unos segundos recapacitar sobre sus palabras.

—Anda y ven aquí —pronunció resoplando—. Ayúdame con la armadura.

Los vivarachos ojos del escudero, se iluminaron como dos luceros al alba, y aquello la hizo sonreír. No estaba de más alimentar un poco la felicidad del muchacho, pues uno no sabía cuándo encontrarían el próximo peligro. Entre que este llegaba, era mejor sonreír y disfrutar de las hermosas vistas de los bosques.


	3. Sansa y Jon:Una Historia Fundida en Niev

**Jon y Sansa: Una historia fundida en la nieve**

* * *

Eran niños. Eran hermanos. ¡No! Hermanos no, hermanastros. Jon, nunca la vio como una hermana. Sansa, nunca como un hermano. Sin tan solo uno de ambos hubiera sabido con anterioridad los sentimientos del otro, tal vez, solo tal vez, la felicidad habría sido posible.

Uno marchó al Muro, a servir en la Guardia de la Noche. La otra, a la capital, a Desembarco del Rey. Nunca habían estado tan separados, y nunca, como en aquellos momentos de despedida, se sentían tan desdichados. Hicieron de tripas corazón, y sus sentimientos de amor, nunca vieron la luz ante los ojos de nadie. Temían las represalias, no lo que pudieran decir o hacerles a ellos mismos, sino lo que pudieran decir o hacer a su ser amado.

Ella encontró el terror de manos de Joffrey Baratheon. Después de él, estaban todas las demás víboras. Cersei Lannister con su arrogancia, Sandor Clegane "el Perro" con su brutalidad, Meñique y su doble juego…

Por otro lado, él encontró la verdadera amistad. Sam y sus conocimientos, Edd el Penas, Pyp, Green…todos ellos juntos, eran más que camaradas, más que amigos, eran hermanos. También encontró una figura casi paterna en el Lord Comandante Jeor Mormont, y el don de la sabiduría en las palabras del Maestre Aemon.

El tiempo fue pasando. El frio del Muro, no congeló los sentimientos de Jon. Ni el calor de la capital, derritió los de Sansa. Se oían en las distancias, veían las estrellas, y en ellas, contemplaban los finos y perfilados rostros del otro. Los oscuros ojos de Jon, los vivaces de Sansa. El castaño cabello de él, los mechones ardientes de ella…eran uno para el otro, y a la vez no eran nada. La Dama y el Vagabundo, el Guardián y la Princesa. Personajes de cuento, vivencias de ensueño.

Y el tiempo continuó pasando para ambos. Si en la capital Sansa dejó de estar comprometida con Joffrey, para ser unida en matrimonio a un gnomo borracho y putero, Jon albergó la creencia de encontrar el amor con una Salvaje. En cierto modo, le recordaba a su Sansa. Pero en común solamente tenían el color del cabello. En ese parte del Muro, se decía estar "tocada por el fuego". Por muchas cabelleras pelirrojas que le pusieran delante de los ojos, Jon sabía que únicamente existía una como la de Sansa. Tan rojo, tan pasional, tan caliente. Aquella chica salvaje, Ygritte era su nombre, solo podía ser un parche para su triste y melancólico corazón.

Y el tiempo continuó pasando. Sus mundos se derrumbaban. Su entorno como la arena de una playa, se deformó, cambió. Pero su amor, era inexpugnable, era eterno, verdadero. Y no habría mar en el mundo, ni fuerza capaz, que pudiera ese fuego apagar.


	4. Sansa y Ramsay: Novia para un Bastardo

**Ramsay y Sansa: Una novia para el bastardo**

* * *

La habitación era pequeña, austera y fría. Por la ventana, solamente nieve. Entre los corredores de aquella fortaleza, solo sangre y dolor. Y ahora ella debía convivir con aquellas personas. Aquellas personas que aun siendo del Norte, estaban muy alejadas de su siempre presente Invernalia. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de su hogar…era una pesadilla más cruel, que la vivida en Desembarco del Rey.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta esa situación? No lo recordaba. No quería hacerlo. Tratada como moneda de cambio por los Lannister, y ahora, como comodín para los Bolton, y que así ellos pudiera ser dueños y señores absolutos de todo el Reino Norteño.

Atrás quedaron sus ensoñaciones de príncipes corteses, de apuestos caballeros. Atrás quedaron las nobles palabras de su padre, los cariños de su madre…atrás quedaron las peleas con sus hermanos, las clases de bordados…atrás quedó su felicidad.

Iba a casarse…con un monstruo. Quería llorar, quería gritar, quería morir. Cualquier cosa con tal de no estar en ese lugar. Iba a contraer matrimonio con el bastardo del hombre que asesinó a su hermano y permitió a su vez que degollaran a su madre. ¿Dónde estaba la justicia? ¿Existiría acaso? Y si así era… ¿Por qué no actuaba? ¿Por qué la justicia no le encomendaba un caballero, un escudero, un alguien que la salvara?

Temblaba. No sabía si de frío, de terror o de ambas cosas. Picaron a la puerta, y se sobresaltó del susto.

—Todos están impacientes, querida.

Era la voz de una mujer. Walda Frey Bolton. La esposa de Lord Roose Bolton. Una mujer rolliza, de buenas formas, pero de una familia repleta de sanguijuelas y cucarachas. La mujer había intentado acercarse a ella, ser su amiga, pero Sansa no lo deseaba. La quería lejos, como lejos quería ella estar. ¿Qué les había hecho a los Dioses para merecer semejante castigo? ¿Había sido mala hija? ¿Mala hermana? ¿No rezaba lo suficiente?

Entonces, la voz del Perro le resonó en la cabeza como un tambor de guerra, con el estrepito y la fuerza de aquellos tambores durante la batalla del Aguasnegras "…El mundo lo construyen asesinos…Harías bien en recordarlo…" ¿quería eso decir que ella debía también ser una asesina? ¡No! Se negaba a ello, no podía, estaba mal. Solamente se ha de matar por justicia. Y los que ajustician a los culpables, no se les puede llamar asesinos. No matan por gusto, lo hacen por el bien de los inocentes, de las demás personas… ¿verdad?

Volvieron a tocar a la puerta.

—Ahora salgo —respondió con toda la calma que logró reunir.

Se atusó el vestido, se dio otro par de cepillados al cabello, puso su mujer sonrisa y salió a enfrentarse al mal reencarnado.

La ceremonia no fue florida, ni galante. Como todos esos huéspedes, resultó ser un cúmulo de frialdad desmedida y distanciamiento. Miradas altivas, resentidas, rencorosas. Miradas que proyectaban odio, desvergüenza, indiferencia. Gestos aburridos, indecorosos, malintencionados. Murmullos. Murmullos de sanguijuelas, cucarachas, alimañas. Qué bonita estampa. Que preciado futuro.

La mesa donde se sentaba, era alargada, estrecha y negra como la oscuridad del abismo más tenebroso.

A su derecha su reciente nombrado esposo. Ramsay Nieve. Pese a las innumerables insistencias, su padre todavía no lo había legitimado, y aquello era evidente que lo molestaba más de lo que podía expresar con actos y palabras.

Feo, de apariencia carnosa, con grandes labios en forma de gusanos y cabello largo. El vivo retrato de los cuentos de terror que le contaba la vieja tata cuando era una niña pequeña. Comparados con Ramsay, aquellos monstruos de cuento, eran irrisorios.

Al otro lado, a su izquierda, Roose Bolton. Un hombre de tamaño mediano y aspecto ordinario, pero con unos ojos misteriosos y pálidos. ¿Cómo pudo su hermano fiarse de un hombre así? Hasta ella misma sentía la malicia paciente que emanaba de su cuerpo.

Horas después, llegó el culmen del terror. La desnudaron con brusquedad y del mismo modo, la arrojaron al interior del lecho nupcial. Allí, paciente como la sombra de una vela, le esperaba su marido. Pálido como la muerte, sonriente y sádico, como una víbora.

— ¿Sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer? —preguntó Ramsay ladeando la cabeza a la derecha—. ¿Tu madre te ha enseñado a complacer a tu marido?

Sansa se ruborizó, sus mejillas se encendieron como dos soles. Intentó cubrirse con las manos, pero estas le temblaban más que servirle como protección ante aquellos inquietantes e hirientes ojos.

Ramsay sonrió. Pero no era una sonrisa complaciente, una de esas que te ayudan a sentirte mejor; no, Ramsay nunca sonreía para hacer sentir mejor a sus invitados, a sus huéspedes, o a sus cautivos. Ramsay sonreía para hundir a la otra persona, para atormentarla, para humillarla. Ramsay sonreía de prepotencia, de arrogancia, de superioridad. Se sabía superior, se sentía superior y si el otro no lo dejaba estar por encima de él, bueno…sacaba a pasear a sus juguetitos, aunque ciertamente, nunca necesitaba motivos para sacar a relucir sus más oscuras perversiones.

—No, claro que no —respondió él con una voz fina y helada—. Pero no temas mi esposa mía. Yo te enseñaré como se hace. Espero, por tu bien…que aprendas rápido.

Las últimas palabras, las escupió como el veneno de una serpiente. Un escalofrió recorrió entonces la espalda de Sansa y su malestar no hizo más que empeorar, cuando Ramsay se acercó a ella. Por cada paso que él daba, ella retrocedía dos.

— ¡BASTA! —bramó el bastardo. Rápidamente recuperó la compostura, brindándole a su esposa otra sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con tranquilidad, susurró—. No tengas miedo. No te haré…—se relamió los labios—…mucho daño.

El bastardo se abalanzó sobre Sansa como un perro rabioso. La rodeó por la cintura, y aquello, rápidamente dejo de ser una noche de bodas, para ser la arena de un duelo.

Ramsay la abofeteó con fuerza en la mejilla, y la arrojó de cara contra la cama. Después, con una mano le presionó la cara contra el colchón de plumas, mientras que se chupaba el dedo índice y corazón de la otra mano, para acto seguido, humedecer la "entrada" trasera de la joven muchacha.

—Me gustan peleonas —se carcajeó Ramsay Nieve, al tiempo que Sansa forcejeaba por liberarse—. Es más excitante.

Poco duró aquello, pues las embestidas del bastardo Bolton, eran violentas, desmedidas, igual que un perro que muerte, sacude y zarandea una presa moribunda.

Cuando se cansó de aquello, Ramsay agarró la cabellera de Sansa, para darle un tirón hacia atrás.

—He dicho que me gustan peleonas —repitió entre dientes—. ¿Debo darte un incentivo para que me satisfagas?

Sansa reaccionó tarde. Eso molestó a su esposo, el cual, sin dar tiempo a pedir disculpas, la giró de cara a él. Le colocó las manos sobre las enrojecidas mejillas, y cuando las saladas lágrimas que la joven había estado conteniendo le tocaron los dedos, se abalanzó sobre su rostro para en un beso, morderle los labios agrietados; éstos, rápidamente pasaron a humedecerse bajo el cálido roce de la sangre amarga.

Las manos de su recién nombrado marido, le tocaron a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo. No dejó ni un solo rincón por husmear, acariciar, sobar o escupir. La trató como una basura. Por lo menos así ella se sintió. Jugó con ella como quien juega con un pelele. Ese que se alzaba sobre ella, no quería una esposa, únicamente quería un juguete con el que divertirse. Lo peor llegó cuando él quiso que fuera ella la que hiciera el trabajo.

—Arrodíllate —le ordenó—. Ahora eres mi perra. Mi perra bastarda. ¡ARRODILLATE¡…ahora.

Sansa obedeció. Sangraba por la boca, por algunas otras pequeñas heridas producidas por los mordiscos de su marido, y sangraba entre las piernas. Sobre todo le dolía esa parte. Pero no se quejó, sabía que eso sería empeorar las cosas.

—Buena chica —le felicitó dándole unos amistosos golpecitos en la cabeza; tal y como se les hace a las mascotas—. Ahora, mi querida Perra…abre la boca.

— ¿Q-que? —preguntó Sansa titubeante.

—Que abras la boca. Eso hora de darte de comer. Y quiero que te lo comas todos, hasta de adentro, hasta el fondo… ¿me has entendido?

—…Si —respondió cabizbaja.

— ¿Si? ¿Si, que más?

—Sí, mi señor. A sus órdenes, mi señor. Gustosa de servir y de complacerle, mi señor.

La oscuridad se hizo en el lugar, y en ella, paz no se podía hallar. La sangre brotó por siempre. La obsesión se hizo dueña de la impía alma del bastardo. Con la muñequita jugaba, a la muñequita cazaba…pero llego el día, en que a la muñequita se le rompieron las costuras, el día en que cuando el venado coronado asomaba por el horizonte, a la muñequita ya no se le podía remendar. No tenía relleno en su interior, no tenía tela que la uniera. La muñequita se suicidó, y su marido, enloqueció.


End file.
